Toon Hero Story (Uranimated18 Version)
Uranimated18's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Buzz Lightyear - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) * Mr. Potato Head - Melman (Madagscar) * Slinky Dog - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (Animated (1961) * Rex - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Hamm - Chamberlain (The Swan Princess) * Bo Peep - Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) * Sarge - Colonel (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) * Sarge's Soldiers - Soldiers (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron),(The Iron Giant) * Andy - Bradley (Stickin Around) * Mrs. Davis - Stella Stickler (Stickin Around) * Baby Molly - Polly (Stickin Around) * RC - Eeyore (Pooh) * Lenny - Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH]) * Mr. Shark - Mr Threehorn (The Land Before Time) * Snake - Jake Rattlesnake (Rango) * Robot - The White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Etch - Puss in Boots (Shrek 2) * Mr. Spell - Mr Owl (Pooh) * Hockey Puck - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb * Magic 8 Ball - Junior (Home on the Range) * Tottle Tots - Wildebeests (The Wild * Barrel of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book (1967) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Rocky Gibraltar - Dave the Barbarian * Troll Dolls - Flo's Puppies (All Dogs Go To Heaven (1989),Lady and Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) * Sid Phillips - Binky Barnes (Arthur) * Scud - Sabor (Tarzan) * Combat Carl - King William (The Swan Princess) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Wreck-it Ralph characters * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Gene (Wreck-it Ralph) * Hannah Phillips - Annika (Pippi Longstocking) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Giselle (The Care Bears Family)/Icky (The Land Before Time 4) * Baby Face - Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Legs - Zelda (The Swan Princess 3:The Secret of the Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure Kingdom) * Hand-in-the-Box - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Roller Bob - Nigel (The Wild) * Frog - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Jingle Joe - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) as a an Stitch (Lilo and Stitch) * Ducky - Donald Duck (Disney) * Rockmobile - Mr Thicknose (The Land Before Time 8: The Big Freeze) * Walking Car - Chick Hicks (Cars) * Burned Rag Doll - Mo (The Land Before Time 9: Journey to the Big Water) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Backson (Winnie the Pooh) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Friend Owl (Bambi) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Sally Doll - Penny (101 Dalmatians (Animated (1961) * * 2 * Amy - Anna (Pippi Longstocking) * Ms Potato Head - Gloria (Madagscar) * Young Buster - Snowy (The Adventures of Tintin) * Jessie - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) * Bullseye the Round-Up Horse - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) * Wheezy - Batty Koda (Ferngully) * Crazy Critters - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Sevens Dwarfs),Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) * Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robots - Hotep & Huy (The Prince of Egypt) * Flik (in Outtakes) - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Heimlich (in Outtakes) - Homer Simpsons * Stinky Pete - Shaw (Open Season) as a an Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) * Al McWhiggin- Dwayne the Exterminator (Over the Hedge) * Geri the Cleaner - Captain Neweyes (Were Back A Dinosaurs Story) * Utility Belt Buzz - Trent (Total Drama) * Zurg - Lord Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Trash Can Toys - Maleficent Goons (Sleeping Beauty) * Squeeze Toy 3 Green Alien Trio - Mort (Madagascar), Lou (Over the Hedge),McSquizzy (Open Season) * Barbie Girls - Tropic Tan Girls (Stoked!) * Tour Guide Barbie - Emma (Stoked!) * Amy's Barbie Doll 1 - Fin McCloud (Stoked!) * Amy's Barbie Doll 2 - Lo Ridgemount (Stoked!) * * 3 * Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Trixie - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) * Stretch - Madame Mousey * Big Baby - Chomper * Chatter Telephone - King Sokwe (The Lion Guard) Category:Uranimated18 Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs